


Confirmation

by The_AU_Factory



Series: The House of War [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Character of Color, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AU_Factory/pseuds/The_AU_Factory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And baby makes four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Elle and I love this 'verse so much that we just had to come back to it, so here we are! Concerning the story, there's been a massive time skip and Tamara's pact with a certain Horseman has literally come to fruition.This is also a rather short chapter, so I'll be sure to tap Elle back in so the next part will be posted ASAP.
> 
> -Sue

If Tamara didn't just give birth, War is pretty sure that they would be having a completely different kind of conversation.

She looks weak and tired, but her eyes are like bullets. "You are _not_ naming any child of mine after bloody _moons_ ," she snarls.

War just grins.

The nurses think that they're so _cute_. Tamara just wants to strangle everyone in this hospital. The thought makes him even fonder of her. "They're good names, Tam. Fitting."

Her eyes narrows. "Nine months. Nine months of your spawn--"

" _Our_ spawn," War corrects without malice. They looked so _tiny_ and the doctor is sure that the girl's eyes are going to be blue.

And the boy didn't even cry. He just looked up at Tamara then blinked sleepily.

There's a thoughtful silence then Tamara sighs. "Desmond," she says softly.

The girl _howled_ and War laughed just as loudly then swatted the doctor away so he could cut their umbelical cords.

Tamara made a mild expression of distaste as he bit into the bloody tissue, but she's seen him do worse.

Now, War steps closer then and gently smooths her sweat soaked hair out of her face. "Desmond," he murmurs.

Tamara nods then closes her eyes, exhausted and still aching. "Desmond and Phoebe," she tells him.

War makes an approving sound and as he kisses her, the whole hospital erupts into absolute chaos.

It's the third most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

Tamara's room remains eerily peaceful and War chuckles as she frowns. "Look at that. Already taking after her old man," he says with pride.


End file.
